


You're My Favorite Food

by kisala10



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Living Together, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisala10/pseuds/kisala10
Summary: Beel and you had moved out of the House of Lamentation. As you prepared dinner for the both of you, you started reminiscing about how Beel stopped paying attention to his food as much as he used to.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	You're My Favorite Food

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone~ This is a very short story that I wrote and it's not even v-day themed, so I'm sorry about that haha  
> I still hope you enjoy it though! I honestly feel like I need an editor or someone to read this for me because I can't tell anymore whether my writing is good or bad ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡

You put the pan on the stove, switching it on and shortly after, you poured cooking oil in the pan. You were in the kitchen to cook dinner. Cooking had become one your favorite activities to do because you had someone who enjoyed your food and would eat anything you made - Beel. 

You were in a pact with him but you were lovers at the same time. You had moved out of the House of Lamentation after being shooed away from both Belphie and Mammon. Beel was sharing a room with his twin brother who didn't seem to be too pleased with witnessing how clingy you were towards each other. So, you tried staying in your room but that didn't work out with Mammon, busting into your room and being disgusted over your behavior. In the end, you both started working. Beel cut down on his food expenses and you saved up enough to afford an apartment and eventually, you moved out.

The exchange program was supposed to last only for a year but you ended up staying longer, surprising Lucifer with your wish of wanting to stay. You were glad that Lord Diavolo didn't seem to be too appalled by your decision - he was actually quite amused and gave you permission to. You didn't have family nor friends that would care enough if you went missing. You didn't miss anything on earth either. But Devildom was different. They had become your family, even if you went over a lot of hurdles by forming pacts. In the end, you had grown closer and you wouldn't want to give it away for anything.

Especially with Beel who supported you. In the beginning he had a neutral opinion of you, neither did he judge you or nor did he do anything in favor for you. But after you tried to protect him from Lucifer, you had gotten closer. It was comfortable to be around him. You started cooking for him, thinking it was cute how he enjoyed your cooking so much. You would give him snacks and feed him whenever you heard his stomach rumble. At some point, he ate less than usual and you would catch him, looking your way. During meals, he would ask you to sit next to him. And suddenly, he shared his food with you, even feeding you. You didn't mind - in fact you liked it but his brothers were weirded out by his behavior.

Then he started hugging you out of the blue or resting his head on your shoulder. It was ticklish when he did the latter because his hair touched your neck. But it was adorable how he leaned on you and nuzzled his face in your shoulder. When his brothers would get too close to you, he would hug you from behind, tearing you away from them. It made your heart feel confused over his behavior but it was obvious to you that he was jealous. He was quite affectionate and gentle towards you and you liked being with him.

But there was one time in particular that made your heart flutter. You were in your room with Beel, eating cake that he got from Luke. His cakes were the best and they even looked like they were made from a confectioner. You were surprised over how Beel could hold himself back from devouring this cake before sharing it with you. But then again, whenever you were with him, you had noticed that he was eating a lot slower than before. However, you weren't going to hold yourself back. You took a bite after another without letting the flavor escape your mouth. You ate quite quickly, leaving a mess on your lips with all the cream but it was just too good to even care about your manners.

You heard Beel chuckle and your attention shifted to him. You looked at his cake which was untouched. His fork was still on the table and he was smiling at you. You suddenly felt embarrassed and looked away from him, putting down your fork. Was he watching you eat this whole time?

"You got cream all over your face," he said as you heard his chair creaking. You looked back at Beel who reached out his arm to you. He cupped your cheek with one of his hands and wiped the cream off with his thumb. Your heart was all jumpy when he suddenly touched your face. Then he withdrew his arm. You could still feel the warmth of his hand on your cheek.

He looked at his thumb that was covered in cream. He brought his hand to his face and he suddenly licked the cream off which made you scream his name in surprise. He looked at you, smiling sweetly at you. This wasn't fair. His sweet face wasn't good for your heart. "It looked tasty."

Just remembering what had happened until this point made you feel extremely flustered. He was quite shameless sometimes. You seasoned the vegetables that were in the pan and you stirred them. While you were lost in thoughts, reminiscing on the memories, you had nearly finished cooking everything. You turned off the stove and you quickly went out of the kitchen to tell Beel that he could start plating the food.

"Dinner is almost ready," you said as you walked over to the couch in the living room where he was sitting. He whipped his head in your direction with a beam on his face. You leaned yourself against the couch, resting your arms on the backrest as you heard his stomach grumbling loudly. You grinned upon hearing the noise. He ate anything that you put on his plate, honestly. But he would still say your cooking was his favorite. That compliment made you feel happy regardless.

"You smell... tasty..." he said, closing his eyes sniffing the air. He opened his eyes again and quickly got up from the couch. You jolted up in surprise, taking steps back as he walked towards you. You meekly uttered his name and asked him what he was doing. But you were only met with his hungry stare. The closer he got to you, the more he looked at you as food that he would devour within seconds. 

You actually feared he wouldn't hesitate. He was a demon after all. You were trying to escape him as he got closer to you with a serious face, not listening to you about how dinner was going to get cold. You took even more steps back, only to be met with a cold wall. Then he suddenly grabbed your shoulders, pulling you into his arms and sniffing you which made you shriek in surprise. He kept repeating that you smelled tasty. Your heart was pounding. You felt his warm breath on your neck. You wanted to get out of his grip but it was impossible - he was too strong. He worked out and on top of that, when he wanted to take a bite of a food, he would do anything to get his hands on it. But you were the so-called food in this case.

"Beel, the actual food is in the-" you didn't finish your sentence because you felt his breath even closer on your neck, making you flinch. You instinctively shut your eyes. What if he actually took a bite of you- 

Then he loosened his grip and you heard him chuckle. You peeked at him and you saw his face moving closer to yours, giving you a peck on your cheek. "I'm just kidding. You know that, right? You're too adorable to eat."

"Beel! You literally looked like you would eat me!" you exclaimed as you punched his chest, pouting. He laughed at your reaction and he easily blocked your weak punches. You stopped trying to hit him and turned away from him, stomping towards the kitchen. But then you suddenly felt his arms grabbing you from behind and you were pulled into a hug. He rubbed his face on your shoulder and embraced you tightly. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you but I like you so much," he mumbled apologetically, nuzzling your shoulder even more. This wasn't fair. He wasn't fair when he was trying to get your affection back like this, knowing that it would work every time.

You huffed out a sigh. Then you raised your arm to ruffle his messy but soft hair. In return, he rubbed his head on your shoulder even more. His hair kept brushing against your neck which made you giggle. Then you asked him jokingly: "You like me so much that you would eat me?"

There was no response. He was dead silent. He even stopped moving his head after hearing your question. You only heard the sizzling dying down from the pan. And so, did your previous laughter die with it. It was like time stood still. You weren't having it though. You removed your hand from his head. "Beel."

"Of course not," he answered quickly, changing the position of his head. He was resting his chin on your shoulder while still holding you tightly in his grip.

"Your reaction was a bit delayed there," you answered coldly, trying to push his head off from your shoulder with your hand. You were pushing against his face, feeling his facial features. You felt his warm breath on your hand as he resisted.

"... Maybe just a small bite?" he replied in a small voice. You told him to let go of you but then you suddenly felt something wet go along the palm of your hand. You immediately withdrew your hand, wiping it on your clothes and feeling flustered as you turned your head towards him. He had lifted his head from your shoulder, tilting it and moving towards you with his eyes closed. Your lips were met with his. It was just a short kiss but it was enough to catch you off guard.

"Beel!" you exclaimed as soon as he withdrew, grinning at you from ear to ear. He loosened his grip to give you another kiss on your forehead. You grumbled in response. How did he manage to make you feel butterflies in your stomach over and over again?

Then you heard his stomach rumble loudly. You stared at each other for a moment, blinking in surprise. But then you couldn't help but start laughing at the timing of his stomach. He told you that he was really hungry now while pulling you into another hug. You just looked at him and grinned. You told him how the food was going to be amazing. After hearing your response, he started drooling out of nowhere, nearly on your head and he let go of you to march to the kitchen. 

But you quickly walked in front of him and stopped him midway. You grabbed his collar forcibly. You took him by surprise and he bended down to you. Then you quickly gave him a peck on the lips. He turned stiff and stared at you dumb-founded and with a flushed face. You let go of his collar and you stretched out your tongue at him playfully. "Thanks for the treat!"


End file.
